Somewhere In Between
by MissingMommy
Summary: I was meeting with her every other night because I liked her. I guess somewhere in between the talks and jokes I found out why Prongs fell in love with her. Sirius/Lily. Writen for the A-Z lyric challenge


A/n- So I've never wrote this type of story before. I usually stick with cannon couples but I have a challenge to fulfill. I'm up to trying anything once. So this is my Sirius/Lily fic. I hope you enjoy.

_I know a place that we've forgotten_

_A place we won't get caught in_

_They won't know who we are _

_(they won't know, won't know)_

_I know a place where we can hide out_

_And turn our hearts inside out_

_They won't know who we are_

Let me take you there; Plain White T's

_Sirius' POV_

It was well after midnight as I walked down the deserted hallway as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the portraits. It was tough seeming as I had my wand lit so I could see where I was going. Complaints came from every portrait that I passed, but at this point I didn't care. I glanced down at the map, making sure the path was teacher free.

I took a sudden right and opened the first door on the left. I slipped in the unused Transfiguration classroom, hoping that she was there already. Lily Evans sat on the desk in her pajamas, waiting patiently for me, with her auburn hair falling in curls at her shoulders and her emerald eyes looking at me. She was judging my next move, like she always was. No matter how many times I told myself I was here for Prongs, I knew I wasn't. "Hey, took you long enough," she smiled at me as she spoke. Her smile lit up her eyes.

I shrugged. "Prongs hide the map from me. I had to find it before I could leave. He would've known if he saw the map," I whispered to her.

I felt like I was betraying Prongs. After all, he's been in love with her for years now. But she despised him. At the beginning, I was only talking to her because Prongs asked me. Now, it was a completely different story. I was meeting with her every other night because I liked her. I guess somewhere in between the talks and the jokes I found out why Prongs fell in love with her.

She must've known what I was thinking since she said, "You're not betraying him. I was never his to begin with. I can date whoever I please." She hopped off the table, landing softly in front of me. "And I want to be with you," she whispered, inches away from my mouth. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I lend in and kissed her softly. She parted her lips, allowing me to slide my tongue in, exploring every inch of her mouth slowly. It just felt right, yet so wrong. I pulled back and sighed. "You know we can get away. I have money saved up. We can leave and never look back," the words came out of my mouth before I could consider what I was saying.

She laughed, her voice sounding like bells. "And go where? Money can only last so long without a place to stay."

Sometimes I hate how logical she could be, but other times it keeps my ideas in check. "I have a house in Ireland. The guys don't know about it. I inherited last summer when my uncle died. We can stay there as long as you like. Ireland's really beautiful," I was getting excited now. I was just thinking about getting away with her. Getting away from the guilt I felt every time snuck out of the dormitory to meet with my best mate's love. "We can start a new life in Ireland. Nobody will know where we are. It'll be prefect, don't you think, love?"

She pulled away from me slightly. "Ireland does should lovely, but we need to finish school first." I groaned slightly. Of course, I should've realized that she wouldn't want to go. "After school ends in May, we can go wherever your heart desires. I promise." My heart rose. I couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to go with me.

"Good. Ireland it is then, love," I pulled her into another kiss. I never thought a girl like Lily could change someone like me. I was a bad boy, prankster, and a notorious ladies' man. It all changed the moment I fell for her. She was the only thing I need to be happy.

A/n- it really isn't that long but I surprisingly love it. I didn't know how I would like writing it, since I love James/Lily fics but it truly surprised me. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I mean it isn't that bad for a diehard James/Lily fan now is it? Please review.


End file.
